Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-y+15-3y}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {-y - 3y} + 15$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-4y} + 15$ The simplified expression is $-4y + 15$